The Wedding Date
by 14hpgirl19
Summary: For years, Penelope Garcia's brothers have teased her about her job at the FBI, so when she must attend a family wedding, she is less than pleased. Enter Aaron Hotchner, who offers to accompany her. They're only going as friends, but her brothers don't know that... What happens when one of them gets the wrong idea? Submission for the CCOAC Wedding Bells Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Getting this in right under the wire... This is my contribution to the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Wedding Bells Challenge! My assigned characters are Aaron Hotchner and Penelope Garcia, and my prompts are wedding rings, wedding vows, and a wedding mishap. **

**This will be a two-shot.**

**Also, fair warning to some: There is some mentions of Hotch/Beth. They are dating in this story, and they are happy together. If you don't like them together, ignore it.**

It's really hard to not notice someone like Penelope Garcia. With her colorful clothes and vibrant personality, she stands out in any crowd, much less the hallways of the FBI building. The only way someone could miss her was if they were trying really hard not to, or if they were simply not paying proper attention.

In Aaron Hotchner's case, it was the latter.

He was so absorbed in the case file in his hand that he didn't notice Garcia shooting down the corridor, shoving past the agents in her way. The two collided, papers flying everywhere.

"Hey, buddy, why don't you look where you're go-" Garcia froze once she notice the figure on the ground. "Oh my God, sir, I am so sorry! I didn't even see you…" Her face was bright red.

"It's fine, Garcia. I wasn't paying attention either." Hotch began to gather up the papers currently strewn all over the floor.

"Here, let me help," Garcia said hurriedly. "I really am sorry…"

"Garcia," Hotch said gently, but firmly. "It's alright. Honestly." He frowned. "What had you all anxious anyway? You were walking pretty fast, if your impact had any indication."

If possible, Garcia flushed even more. "It's nothing, sir. Seriously. Silly stuff."

Hotch extracted a slip of paper from the pile. It was different than all the others. It was smaller, and the material was less flimsy. He realized it was card paper, the kind used for invitations and whatnot. This one was clearly the former.

"Could what you're so upset about be this?" He held it up for her to see. Garcia's eyes widened.

"Uh, maybe?" She rolled her eyes. "It's stupid."

Hotch studied her. The technical analyst was usually so bright and happy. Now it was like there was a cloud over her head. Her eyes were downcast, and a frown replaced her typical grin.

"Anything that makes you upset isn't stupid," he said softly. "Come on." He stood up, file tucked under his arm, and held out his hand. Garcia took it, and he helped her up.

"Where are we going?" she asked when Hotch began to lead her down the hallway.

"My office. I want you to tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, Hotch, it's fine. You don't have to."

"Stop. Just walk."

A few minutes later they were situated in his office. Hotch had opted for the couch in the hopes that it would get her to open up more. He did not want her to feel uncomfortable.

"So…" he said when she didn't speak up right away. "What's up?"

Garcia sighed and played with the invitation. "My brother is getting married."

Hotch cocked an eyebrow. "Okay… Do you not like the bride?"

"No, she's fine. It's just…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, it's stupid. You don't want to hear about this. You have work to do."

He actually did, but right now that wasn't important. "You can tell me anything, you know."

Garcia seemed to deflate before his eyes. "I don't have a date. And normally, I guess I wouldn't care, but my brothers… They have a tendency to tease me about… my job."

Hotch's eyebrows furrowed. "They don't approve?"

"They thought that maybe working in the FBI would make me more 'serious,' since apparently I don't fit that bill. However, obviously I haven't changed, since I don't want to, but now they're saying I don't have a 'real' job in the Bureau."

"And showing up alone makes this worse because…?"

"I don't know… they have more to tease me about?"

"Okay…" The gears in Hotch's head were turning. He didn't know why he was about to offer this, but he knew he had to.

"What if I came with you?"

Garcia's mouth fell open a tiny bit. "Oh, sir, you absolutely do not have to do that…"

"I know I don't have to. I want to." The corners of his mouth quirked up. "Think I'm serious enough to satisfy them?"

Garcia giggled. "Yeah, just a bit. You're like the ultimate G-man."

"Then it's settled. I'll be your date to your brother's wedding. When is it?"

"Next weekend." A horrified look crossed Garcia's face. "But sir, what about Beth?"

"She'll be alright. She likes you. Besides, we're only going as friends."

"Right." Garcia smiled. "Thank you so much, Hotch!"

"Anytime. Now go get some work done."

* * *

Andrew Garcia could not believe his eyes when he saw his sister walk into the chapel with a tall, dark-haired, stern-looking man escorting her. As the oldest brother, he always took it upon himself to dig into his sister's business when it seemed necessary.

Now was one of those times.

"Hey, Penelope," Andrew greeted. He resisted the urge to size up the man next to her, instead waiting for her to give proper introductions.

"Hey, big bro." She gave him a hug, then looked around the crowded space. "Where's Luke and Chris?"

"Chris couldn't make it, and Luke is helping Jake in the back." Jacob Garcia was the second-oldest, and also the groom. After him age-wise was Garcia, then Luke, then Chris.

"Shouldn't you be back there?" Garcia asked, tilting her head to the side.

"He wanted me to do crowd-control until the ceremony starts." Andrew not very subtly glanced at Hotch. "Pen, you should know better. We're being rude." He turned fully towards Hotch and stuck out his hand. "Andrew Garcia, Penelope's older brother."

"Aaron Hotchner. I'm Penelope's-"

"Co-worker," she interrupted. Hotch raised his eyebrows at her, but said nothing.

Andrew smirked. Co-worker his ass. They may work together, sure, but the hasty title change and sidelong looks clearly said "boyfriend." Still, he could play along.

"Oh, so you work at the FBI too?"

Hotch bristled slightly at the condescending tone, but ignored it. "Yes. Penelope and I are on the same team."

"Oh, nice. And that's the behavioral, psychological one, right?"

Hotch struggled to keep his expression impassive. "The Behavioral Analysis Unit, yes."

"Right, right." Andrew's eyes flickered over to his sister briefly. "You know, I don't even know how Pen can be in the FBI, let alone that unit. She hates guns, and she doesn't know shit about human behavior."

Hotch felt anger bubble underneath his calm persona. He was very protective of his team, and he hated it when people put any of them down or questioned their abilities.

"You'd be surprised," he replied coolly. "Penelope is an invaluable asset to our team. We wouldn't be able to do anything without her. Her skills are unparalleled in the Bureau."

Andrew blinked in surprise. "And your position is…?"

"I'm an agent."

"Yep." Garcia finally spoke up. Hearing her brother discredit her and her job was nothing new, but hearing Hotch defend her gave her new strength. "Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner."

Andrew blinked again, caught off guard. "Wow. That's very impressive."

"Thank you."

Someone called Andrew away at that moment. He excused himself, leaving Hotch and Garcia alone.

"You weren't kidding when you said they could be harsh," Hotch muttered.

"That was only one," Garcia pointed out miserably. She brightened a second later. "Thanks for, you know, standing up for me."

He smiled one of his rare smiles. "He should know you're important to the team."

Before Garcia could respond, Hotch's cell phone started ringing.

"Oh, please tell me that is not a case," Garcia said.

"It's not," he assured her. "It's Beth. I'll be right back."

Garcia waved him off, and he disappeared through the front doors. As she turned in search of seats, she didn't notice Andrew watching Hotch leave. And since she missed that, she didn't see Andrew follow her boss out the door.

**Like it? Let me know! The second part should be up soon, if not tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry about the wait. I meant to have this up sooner, but power outages, going away for a few days, and early mornings do not help when trying to finish a story. But anyway, it's up now, so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, or followed. Your support is very much appreciated!**

Andrew strode out onto the front steps of the chapel and surveyed the area. There were a few formally dressed people making their way up the steps and across the lawn, and for a moment Andrew found it hard to distinguish one from the other. Eventually he spotted the tall man his sister brought as a date standing underneath a tree several feet away. His phone was up to his ear, and his back was to Andrew.

While offering "hellos" to incoming guests, Andrew hurried down the steps and approached Hotchner. He halted a few steps away once he heard what the man was saying.

"… Should only be a few hours. I'll be home by nine, nine-thirty at the latest." He listened to the other person's response and chuckled. "Please, Jack couldn't wait to spend time with you. He adores you. Turns out all Hotchner men do."

Andrew's mouth fell open. He had a kid? Was Penelope's boyfriend cheating on her? Andrew clenched his fists, a frown spreading across his face. Oh, was that bastard gonna pay…

Hotchner was still talking and facing the street. He began to turn around, but Andrew ducked behind a tree just in time.

"I think it's starting soon. I have to go." He smiled and ducked his head. "I'll be home as soon as possible. I promise. I love you."

That was the last straw for Andrew. He was about to jump out and attack Hotchner when someone behind him called his name. His aunt was crossing the lawn, opening her arms for a hug. Andrew regretfully shoved away the urge to punch Hotchner and headed over to her, shooting a glance over his shoulder as he walked. The cheating son of a bitch was walking back to the chapel, tucking the phone back into his pocket. He stood straight and tall, no guilt evident in his body language.

Oh, yeah. He was going to get it later.

* * *

"How is everything?" Garcia asked when Hotch slipped into the pew. She found one close to the front on the groom's side. Jacob Garcia and his groomsmen would be standing right before them.

"Oh, fine. Beth was just wondering when I'd be back because Jack wants to go to the movies. She wanted to know if they should wait for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry you're missing that." Garcia felt a wave of guilt. She knew Hotch tended to miss fun activities with his son all the time, and she hated that now there was another.

"Don't be," Hotch snorted. "I do NOT mind missing another animated movie. Trust me."

Garcia giggled. She loved seeing this side of Hotch; the fatherly side that actually watched kiddie movies with his child. She didn't see it often.

"Well, regardless, don't worry. We don't have to stay at the reception long."

"We can stay as long as you want to," he said graciously. "Don't rush because of me."

Garcia smiled and began to examine the chapel. She hadn't gotten the chance to take a good look her surroundings until now. There weren't a lot of decorations in place. There were vases of white flowers up by the altar, but not much else. Garcia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That was Jake for you. Minimalist to the extreme, and apparently his bride was the same way. In fact, all of her brothers were that way. She was just the exception, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

Garcia looked back at Hotch to find him staring up at the altar with a faraway look in his eyes. Something important was consuming his thoughts, and she wanted to know what.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hotch blinked and looked over at her, confusion apparent on his face. It was clear he didn't even realize he was spacing out.

"I'm sorry?"

"You looked like something was bothering you. I just wanted to know what and to see if I could help."

Hotch was quiet for a moment, and Garcia wasn't sure if he was going to respond. Finally he said, "I was thinking about Beth." He glanced back up at the altar. "And… certain things."

Garcia's eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh… You're thinking of proposing, aren't you?"

Hotch's gaze dropped down to his lap, where his hands were currently folded. His answer was so quiet and shy that Garcia couldn't believe it was her boss saying it.

"Yeah."

"Ahhhh! That's incredible, Hotch!" she squealed. She threw her arms around him for a hug, startling him at the same time.

"Thank you, Garcia," he said once she pulled away. "But I… I don't know."

"What don't you know? You love her, right?" Hotch nodded. "And she loves you, right?"

"I hope so."

"The correct answer is yes. Now what's stopping you?"

Hotch turned his head from side to side, looking at their surroundings. "Do we, uh, really have to do this now?"

"Yes, Hotch, we're doing this now. What's stopping you?"

He sighed. "My job- our job- doesn't really mesh well with marriage. I've already proven that. And she's still in New York for the most part, except for when she comes to visit." He shook his head. "It's too hard."

Garcia was ready to rebut. "Look at JJ. She does this job, and she's still married. She's proof you can make it work. So is Blake. In fact, her situation is more like yours. Her husband is off somewhere else all the time, and they are still very happy together."

He sighed again. "Garcia…"

"Look, if deep down you don't want to marry her, fine. But don't you dare try to use 'the job' as an excuse to get out of it. If you love her, you should be with her. End of story." Her expression softened. "You deserve to be happy, Hotch. And Beth makes you happy."

A genuine smile appeared on Hotch's face. "Thank you, Penelope. I needed that."

"My pleasure. Now," her face became excited, "what kind of wedding are you thinking?"

"Oh, uh, I hadn't really thought about it."

"Oh, come on. You must have pictured _something._"

He smiled shyly. "Well, this sounds kinda silly, but I met her in a park, so I always thought we would get married outside somewhere."

"That's not silly! That's adorable!" she said enthusiastically. "Okay, so that means it'll be a spring or summer wedding. Very nice. OH! You can get married at Rossi's house, like JJ did! Though," she frowned, "that might be kinda like copying her."

"Yeah, plus I don't know if Dave would appreciate his backyard being used as party-central again."

"Okay, one: did you seriously just say 'party-central?' Two: of course he would, it's you. You're his best friend. And three: if he didn't I would make him. But we can still find somewhere else."

Hotch leaned back and gave her an appraising look. "Did you just become my unofficial wedding planner?"

"It's not unofficial if you give me the job." She smiled sweetly.

He chuckled. "Well, first I have to get engaged."

"Please, that won't be hard."

"Easy for you to say."

Garcia gave him a serious look. "Do you have a ring?"

"Not yet," he admitted. "But I've been looking."

While Garcia grilled Hotch on his thoughts on engagement rings, Andrew stepped back into the chapel. He had planned to speak to his sister about her "boyfriend" before the ceremony started, but it looked like he wouldn't have time now. The bridesmaids were gathering, and his brothers Luke and Jake were suddenly by his side.

"You ready, bro?" Luke asked Jake.

"Yeah, I think so." Jake looked at Andrew. "How's my best man?"

"Huh?" Andrew was distracted. He kept looking toward the front of the room where Penelope was sitting with Hotchner. There was a big smile on her face, one that clearly indicated she was very happy. Andrew felt his hatred grow for Hotchner. His poor sister didn't know what was coming for her.

"Andrew?" Jake said, nudging his brother. "Something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no, no. Everything is fine." He patted Jake on the shoulder. "You just focus on your bride."

"Yeah, we should probably get a move on," Luke said, tapping his watch. He had always been the time-conscious one.

"Alright." Jake took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it," Andrew said, giving the groom a little shove. Jake smiled and made his way down the aisle as music started up. The guests shifted in their seats so they could see the doors better.

Andrew offered his arm up to the bride's sister, who was also the maid of honor. Together they walked down the carpeted aisle, Luke following soon after with the other bridesmaid. His stomach rolled when he saw Penelope beaming from the front row, Hotchner sitting on her left.

By the time he had situated himself by Jake's shoulder, the flower girl and ring bearer were already halfway down the aisle. They were both from the bride's side of the family, and both were completely engrossed in their task.

"Jack for the ring bearer?" Andrew heard Penelope whisper. He tried his best to watch the couple out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, of course. I want him to be involved," Hotchner whispered back.

Andrew's nostrils flared. So Penelope knew about the kid, but clearly didn't know about the other chick sitting at home. And worse, she was considering marrying this jerk! Or maybe they were already engaged. The thought made Andrew sick.

Still, he couldn't act on it now. There was a wedding to focus on, and it wasn't the one he was planning on stopping.

* * *

Garcia was happy.

It was hard not to be. Her oldest brother was getting married, and she was having a great time. It had been so much fun asking Hotch about every little thing for his wedding, and she did not plan on stopping anytime soon.

"Vows?" she murmured as Jake prepared to read his.

"Don't know. Was thinking of writing them," was his response. Neither noticed Andrew's glare.

"Samantha," Jake started, "I love you. That is clear, or at least I hope it is." Chuckles rippled through the room. "You're my best friend. I don't really know how to stress that any more than I hope I already have. I promise, er, vow to always be your best friend as long as you're mine. I vow to stand by you through anything. I vow to try whatever you want to try, even bungee-jumping." The bride laughed softly, her eyes shining with tears.

"I vow a lot of things. But most importantly, I vow to love you forever and always."

Garcia reached up and ran her fingers under her eyes to stop the tears from spilling over. It was all so beautiful and touching. She hoped that someday she could have a big wedding too. Sadly, however, right now it wasn't in the cards.

"You okay?" Hotch asked, leaning forward so he could see her face better. He looked concerned.

"Oh, yeah, yeah," she insisted, waving her hand dismissively. "My brother's all grown up, that's all."

Hotch nodded and sat back, his gaze returning to the ceremony. Before long, the minister asked for the rings, and the golden bands were produced. Jake carefully slid the ring on his bride's finger, and she did the same for him.

"You know," Hotch said quietly, tilting his head towards Garcia, "I was thinking about having the wedding rings engraved."

That was enough to brighten Garcia. She grinned and nodded. "That's so adorable!"

* * *

Hours later the reception was in full swing. Round tables surrounded the wooden dance floor, and a buffet was set up in the back. A massive sound-system was taking up a corner. The room was filled with people laughing and chatting. Everyone was in good spirits, enjoying life and love.

Everyone except for Andrew, that is. He was sitting at a table by himself, nursing a beer. His eyes were glued to the couple whirling around the dance floor, smiles on their faces.

As soon as it was acceptable for people besides the bride and groom to dance, Garcia had grabbed Hotch by the hand and dragged him out onto the floor. At first he had protested, but eventually he accepted it. He was having a lot of fun. He hadn't been expecting to, but he was. Garcia was great company, he had to admit. Not that there was any doubt before.

"Hey, Garcia," he said after giving her a little spin, "if I get engaged, will you plan my wedding?"

A bright smile spread across Garcia's face. "YES! Oh my gosh, yes, yes, yes!"

"Why don't you think about it?" he teased.

"I don't have to! And don't worry, I won't step on your fiancée's toes. Whatever she wants, I will do."

"I'm sure she will appreciate it," Hotch said with a laugh. "Thank you."

Across the room Andrew was watching them like a hawk. His sister threw her head back at one point, emitting a loud laugh. Hotchner had a grin on his face that screamed "self-satisfied ass" to Andrew.

_That's it,_ he thought. _I'm done waiting._

He was in the middle of the dance floor within a matter of steps. Garcia spotted him over Hotch's shoulder.

"Andy?" she said, reverting to her old nickname for him.

"We need to talk." His tone was low and fierce, his anger apparent in every word. Garcia straightened.

"What's wrong?"

Andrew's eyes flickered over to Hotch. "Ask him."

Now Hotch looked confused and slightly annoyed. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb," Andrew warned. Garcia looked frightened.

"Maybe we should go outside."

"Why not here?" Andrew gestured to the surrounding area. Guests were beginning to stare. "Afraid to be exposed?" He directed the last question at Hotch.

"You'll ruin Jake's special day," Garcia hissed. "You're the best man, do you really want to do that?"

Andrew deflated. She had a point. He drew himself back up to full height and stared straight at Hotch.

"Outside."

Hotch nodded once. The three of them moved off the dance floor and out of the reception hall. They came to a stop outside in the parking lot.

"Alright, out with it," Garcia said. "We're missing the party."

Andrew looked over at Hotch. "Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

"I have no idea as to what I should be telling her," the Unit Chief replied coolly. "Maybe you could enlighten us." He crossed his arms and raised his chin. Andrew gritted his teeth.

"Sis, I'm really sorry to have to do this, but… He's cheating on you."

This was clearly not what Hotch and Garcia were expecting. Looks of utter disbelief appeared on their faces.

"WHAT?" they said in unison.

"I heard you," Andrew revealed to Hotch. "On the phone. You said you 'adored' the woman on the other end. You said you loved her." He shook his head in disgust. "What's wrong with you, man?"

"I have NEVER cheated on Penelope," Hotch said evenly.

"DON'T lie!" Andrew yelled, his face twisted with rage. "You may have fooled my sister, but I won't let you fool me. You've hurt her, and I'm not gonna let you get away with it."

"I haven't-"

Andrew raised his fist, ready to give Hotch a black eye. Hotch took a step back, preparing to defend himself.

"ANDREW!" Garcia screeched. She grabbed her brother's arm and held tight. "Don't you dare!"

"How can you defend him, Penelope? He's lying to your face!"

"He's not lying! He's never cheated on me because we've _never dated._"

That caused Andrew to freeze. He lowered his arm a smidge.

"What?"

"Hotch is just a friend," she insisted desperately. "I was afraid to come to this alone, so he offered to come with me."

Andrew glanced at Hotch, who was still prepared to fight if the need arose. The FBI agent nodded in agreement with Garcia.

"But when you introduced him," Andrew said slowly, "he started to say something, and you cut him off, saying he was a co-worker. It was like you were afraid he would say he was your boyfriend. And I heard you two talking about your wedding before the ceremony started."

Realization dawned on Garcia's face. She released Andrew's arm and stepped back, shaking her head.

"I cut him off because I was afraid he would say he's my boss, which he is. I didn't want you to get all preachy about coming to a wedding with my boss."

"He's your _boss_?" Now it was Andrew who was in disbelief.

"Yep. He's the Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

Andrew raised his eyebrows. "Oh. That's, uh, impressive." He sounded sincere this time.

"Thanks," Hotch muttered. He finally relaxed his stance, though he still looked wary.

"And as for us talking about a wedding," Garcia continued, "we were talking about Hotch's wedding to his girlfriend Beth. Who I know about. She's super nice."

"Oh." Andrew looked sheepish. He turned to Hotch. "You're engaged?"

"I hope to be," Hotch replied.

"Oh." Andrew closed his eyes. "Wow, I'm such a jerk."

"No, you're not," Garcia said soothingly. She gave him a hug. "You're just an overprotective big brother. Thanks for looking out for me."

"Well, I'm glad there was nothing to look out for after all." Andrew drew away from Garcia and regarded Hotch. He offered his hand.

"I, uh, hope there's no hard feelings."

After a brief pause Hotch took the hand and shook it. "None whatsoever. Though, if you had punched me there probably would've been some."

Andrew laughed. "Well, good thing I didn't."

Garcia grinned. "Aww, you two made up. Now, can we go back to the party? I have things to discuss with my new sister-in-law."

"Yeah, yeah," Andrew said. The three of them began to walk back to the reception hall.

"So," Andrew spoke again after a moment, "what kind of boss goes to a wedding with his subordinate?"

"Our team is like a family," Garcia explained. She smiled at Hotch, who returned it. "We don't think of each other are co-workers or subordinates."

Andrew nodded in appreciation. "Sounds like a nice place to work."

"Yeah," Hotch said with a snort. "Until you see the work."

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
